00 fansfiction 00
by mimichan-and-ronaldkun
Summary: kemajuan teknologi membawa para karakter FMa mengenal fanfiction ! simak saja cerita karangan mereka sendiri...
1. Your Majesti Fullmetal alchemist

mimi-chan's note : hi all ! ini ff pertama banget buat gw ! setelah 1 tahun baca doang, akhirnya tangan gatel juga buat ikutan buat (jadi rivalnya toki-chan a.ka toma qed neh…) hehe…tapi pas mulai gw nonton fma dan baca fansfic (plus berteman sama toki-chan yang freak royai banget.. ;p ) gw tau, sooner or later gw bakal nulis juga… hahaha ! yup. Segitu aja. Nanti terusin lagi, skalian baca aja di profile gw. Met baca ! (betewey, nih juga termasuk salah satu ff paling gila dari imanjinasi gw…)

Summary :

Amestris maju dan mulai mengenal yang namanya teknologi. Munculnya benda yang bernama komputer disertai dengan laptop dan koneksi internet, membuat gempar karena demam menulis cerita fiksi di dan kebetulan, anggota East City juga ikutan demam fansfic.. kita lihat aja cerita gila mereka….

00 FansFiction 00

Edward Elric, seorang alkimis muda yang berukuran tubuh cukup…. Bagaimana aku menaruh kata ini… oke, dibawah ukuran standart. (mimi-chan dilempar dengan pedang oleh edo…hwa…ToT) Lelaki itu sedang asyik-asyiknya menunggu kolonel yang memanggilnya, namun di kantornya masih ada tamu lain juga. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bercahaya, menyilaukan, sehingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat benda mulia yang ada di hadapannya. Komputer !

Setelah beberapa jam mengotak-atik benda itu, sampailah Edward ke situs kita ke tempat saudara pembaca sekarang berada, fansfiction. Net ! Sepertinya Edward bukanlah lelaki yang bodoh yang perlu waktu untuk mengaitkan satu menjadi semua, dan tangannya yang gatal itu segera mulai mengetik-ketik di atas komputer tersebut.

---

_**THE MAJESY FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**_

**Author : yangdipertuanAgung-FullmetalAlchemist-EdwardElric**

Pada suatu zaman di sebuah negara yang bernama Amestris, hiduplah seorang bocah tinggi nan tampan bernama Edward Elric. Karena kecintaannya pada ibunya yang meninggal ditinggal oleh ayahnya yang #$$&& cuiih ! cuih , ia, bersama adiknya satu-satunya rela mengorbankan kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya untuk mengembalikan ibunya, walau terpaksa membuat adiknya yang tercina, Alphonse Elric, menetap di dalam sebuah zirah, terkurung di dalamnya…(hoki, lu ! jadi tinggi !)

Karena tidak berlengan dan berkaki, akhirnya Edward Elric yang tabah ini menyanggupi operasi menggunakan automail dan dengan wajah yang tampak penuh keyakinan ia meminta waktu penyembuhannya CUKUP SATU TAHUN saja ! keren, kan !

Setelah itu, Edward Elric ini dibohongi oleh orang !#U&$ cuih ! cuih ! yang bernama Roy Mustang, kolonel yang sebentar lagi juga bakal pensiunan. Orang itu membuat Edward menjadi anjing militer dengan merekomendasikannya ikut mengambil tes alkimis kenegaraan. Malang tak dapat ditolak, memang karena kepandaian Edward Elric yang tidak dapat ditahan itu, mau tidak mau ia lulus melalui tes yang amat cupu itu (walaupun dengan malu hati juga, melihat tes alkimis kenegaraan yang dibangga-banggakan orang saking susahnya dan bergengsinya kalau masuk, ternyata levelnya cuma segitu…itu mah, anak kecil ato nenek-nenek yang lagi sekarat juga bisa…) Edward pun menjadi anjing militer.

Masuknnya Edward ke dalam militer membuat kolonel yang sudah mau pensiunan itu turun reputasi ketenaran. Tentu saja karena struktur badannya yang indah dengan tinggi 175 cm dan wajahnya yang tampan, membuat seluruh wanita-wanita di East city mengajaknya nge-date. (cuma sayang, ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi negara untuk punya waktu nge-date bareng cewek-cewek yang tidak berlevel….tidak seperti.._AHEM…_ yang sudah putus harapan untuk mendapatkan istri sehingga tidak menolak semua ajakan kencan yang ada..) Karena itulah, kolonel Mustang iri dan suka mengejek-ejek pangeran Edward Elric kita yang tampan ini dengan ejekan tak bernilai, seperti mengejek tingginya, yang padahal memang ia sudah tinggi, kok…dia saja yang ngiri..ye.. !

Sebenarnya hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Edward ialah satu. Teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Winry Rockbell. Sebenarnya sih bukan takut, ya… cuma saja merasa enggak enak, gitu loh. Soalnya tuh cewek selalu kesepian. Sudah enggak ada orang tua, eh malah tinggal sama nenek Rockbell yang tidak kalah cerewetnya…Makanya Edward yang baik hati ini rela kupingnya menjadi pedas mendengar teriakan-teriakan gadis itu soal Automailnya, ataupun kepalanya yang kena timpukan kunci inggris atas segala alasan yang _enggak jelas_ dari gadis itu. Yah…setidaknya memang begitulah anak gadis di saat-saat pubertasnya. Paling-paling ia hanya sedikit.._malu_ untuk mengungkapkan bahwa memang Edward itu amat tampan, dan ia jatuh hati padanya. Makanya dia berubah menjadi "ganas" ketika malu-malu itu…(semacam di DNA2, tapi jadi ganas, gitu loh..) dan lagi-lagi…oh… sungguh baiknya, Edward mau menjadi tumbal ke"ganasan" Rockbell satu ini agar di masa pertumbuhannya, winry tidak mengalami kelainan-kelainan gara-gara tidak ada tempat pelampiasan debaran perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu (apalagi melihat pangeran Edward…)

Edward juga seorang yang menyanyangi binatang. Ia seorang yang lembut, sehingga tidak ingin binatang-binatang tersebut mendapat ruang yang sempit untuk hidup. Tidak seperti adiknya, Alphonse yang suka mengambil kucing kedinginan di tengah hujan, pangeran Edward dengan bijaknya melarang hal itu. Menurutnya, kucing itu pasti tidak akan bahagia jika tinggal di dalam zirahnya walau hangat. Seharusnya kucing itu tinggal di alam bebas, mengalami pencobaan-pencobaan yang benar-benar "alami". Kalau kita justru mengotak-atik hidupnya, kucing itu jadinya keibassaan dimanja, dan nantinya tidak siap mengalami cobaan alam yang sebenarnya…jadi kita cuma memanja kucing itu sebentar saja… selanjutnya justru kita jerumuskan . Itu tidak baik ! Lihat, betapa bijaknya dan penyanyang keseimbangan alamnya, Edward Elric itu !

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi cerita-cerita tentang kebaikan pangeran Edward Elric… namun tidak banyak yang dapat dituliskan, karena Edo tidak suka kebaikannya disebarluaskan ke banyak pihak. Malu, ah. Kebaikan lebih baik tidak ada orang yang tahu ! begitu selalu katanya ketika justru orang-orang banyak mengerumuni ingin lebih banyak lagi mendengar cerita kepahlawanan dan keberanian seorang anak berumur 15 tahun yang sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan dunia, tapi masih sempat memikirkan orang lain..(ooh.. sungguh sedih…terharu !) dan dari dirinya, pembaca diharapkan dapat meneladani banyak sikap baik darinya.

OWARI

----

kolonel Mustang, Alphonse Elric beserta winry Rockbell duduk berkeliling melihat cerita yang baru di post ke ff net itu.

"jadi ini ya, yang dinamakan dengan fansfiction ?" tanya Alphonse sambil manggut-manggut.

"ternyata ini adalah wadah tempat menaruh hasil kreatifitas dari pakar-pakar pembuat kebohongan terbesar di dunia…" roy berkomentar, turut manggut-manggut, sedangkan mereka memberi waktu "privat berdua" untuk winry dan Edward ber"romantis"-romantis ria di pojokan, menghancuri kepala Edward dengan kunci ingris sampai maot….


	2. Lemonade in the Office

00 fansfiction 00

"kolonel, aku dengar East City ini sedang gempar-gemparnya dengan wabah fasnfiction, betul ?"

"ya…begitu, letnan."jawabnya acuh sambil terus mengetik di atas komputernya

"KOLONEL ! tinggalkan komputer itu sekarang juga ! selesaikan pekerjaan anda baru anda boleh bekerja dengan komputer anda !" teriaknya sambil menodongkan senjata ke rahang bawahnya. "pokoknya selesai dulu pekerjaan anda baru lanjtukan lagi !"

"i..iya ! iya !"

Akhirnya dengan ketakutan Roy mustang dipaksa bekerja oleh letnannya yang lebih rendah pangkatnya. Memang agak memalukan sih… kadang-kadang juga ia sering bertanya-tanya. Yang kolonelnya itu siapa sih ? dia atau _dia _? wong setiap kali dia yang nurut perintah _dia_, bagaimana dia tidak kehilangan kewibawaannya sebagai kolonel ? memalukan…

"sir, tadi memangnya anda sedang ngapain, sih ?'

"mau tahu ?" inituisi menggoda Roy muncul. Beginilah jadinya kalau kebanyakan flirting dengan wanita-wanita lain.

"ti..tidak." mukanya memerah sedikit.

"penasaran, yaa ?"

"ti..tidak…tidak, kok…" lebih merah lagi.

"ayo…Hawkeye…. Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin tahu, kaaann ?" lebih…lebih…dan lebiiih lagi ingin menggoda si Letnan ini.

"tidak ! tidak ! tidak ! sudah, anda selesaikan pekerjaan anda saja ! pokoknya saya TIDAK penasaran !" uh..oh…mukanya sekarang bahkan _lebih _merah dari kulit apel tua yang merona merah segar.

"sudahlah, Hawkeye…. Kalau kau bilang ingin tahu, juga aku beri tahu, koook…" senangnya melihat hawkeye yang malu-malu ! sekarang ia benar-benar ingin..ingin..ingin..dan ingiiiin ! menggodanya lebih.

"oke ! oke ! aku menyerah ! aku ingin tahu ! PUAS ! Cepat katakan !'

1-0

akhirnya ia jadi kolonelnya juga…

"ff net"

"yang sering dibicarakan, itu, ya……? Ngomong-ngomong apa yang anda tulis, sir ?"

"aah..jangan..jangan… ini … _sedikit pembalasan untuk fullmetal_." Ia tersenyum menggoda lagi, penuh dengan kemenangan.

"kalau begitu, saya sarankan untuk _segera_ post cerita itu ke sana…." Roy kelihatan bersemangat, namun lesu lagi setelah ditambahkan oleh letnannya, "…setelah anda selesaikan pekerjaan anda…. Ooh.. iya. Ini, ada kiriman lagi yang harus anda selesaikan paling telat jam 3 sore ini…jadi sayang sekali, sir. Mungkin bisa anda post besok….atau besoknya lagi..atau besoknya punya besok….atau mungkin tahun depan…"

"_sekalian saja tunggu kau mati, hawkeye…"_ bisiknya pelan dibawah nafasnya.

"apa ? tolong ulangi, sir ?"

"tidak..kubilang, anda sangat baik, letnan…"

jam berjalan amat cepat. Dengan ditunggui oleh mata elang super canggih Letnan Hawkeye, akhirnya Roy berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya. Itu pun, dengan 3 kali tembakan peringatan serta satu kali gertakan keras Hawkeye yang kalau dilanggar artinya dua pilihan. Kalau kamu orang baik berarti surga, kalau kamu orang jahat berarti neraka. Simple, ne ?

"hwaa ! selesai, Hawkeye ! selesai !"

Riza hanya tersenyum. "silahkan anda lanjutkan cerita anda, sir."

Roy membalasnya seulas senyuman licik, disertai dengan serangan langsung quick kiss di bibir Riza. "daripada aku melanjutkan ceritaku, lebih baik aku melanjutkan ini.."

Riza bukannya menolak, malah menikmati kiss dari Roy, justru ia membalasnya dan memberi akses untuk Roy memasuki areal mulutnya, mengeksploitasi langit-langit mulutnya, bermain beradu lidah dengannya.

Puas mendapatkan kiss dari letnannya, daripada meneruskan fansficnya, lelaki itu memilih untuk mulai menanggalkan pakaian miliknya, disusul dengan pakaian letnannya dan mulailah mereka XXXXX XXXX xXXXXXXX xXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"wuidih….keren…. yang disensor banyak amit…" ujar Havoc santai ketika lewat di depan komputer roy Mustang. "beda, sih…kalau sama yang memang sudah pro…ternyata anda memang bakat mengarang juga.."

"hehe… keren, kan ? mau lihat versi yang tidak di sensor ? buat 18 ke atas, lho…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum puas sambil hendak membuka Microsoft word di file yang lain. "bisa dibilang bukannya bakat…tapi _berpengalaman…"_

"SIR ! HAPUS BAGIAN ITU,BODOH !" Riza menggeplak kepala Roy di depan komputernya. "kalau bisa, hapus ceritanya sekalian ! amat tidak bermoral ! saya **_tidak akan _**mau ber-fraternize dengan anda ! TIDAK !"

"riza…riza… di luar sana juga banyak yang membuat cerita-cerita bodoh…sperti…ya..kau tahu, lah… yang memasangkan ku dengan Edward..bahkan ada yang dengan Havoc…tapi bukan masalah, tuh.."

"tapi kan bukan itu saja ! banyak juga yang memasangkan anda dengan sa-" tidak diteruskan karena malu. Muka Hawkeye blushing 150 persen.

"kamu ?" sindrom menggoda kembali datang…

"pokoknya anda tahu sendiri, lah !"

"ooh.. mau cari yang M, ya ? Royai ? bwehehe….daripada baca, mending langsung kita tunjukkan saja, letnan ! Bagaimana ? kan sudah biasa di sini….di atas meja ini… !" Roy tersenyum-senyum sambil mengeluarkan sengiran mesumnya dan menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan penuh semangatnya, "bagaimana kalau kita beri tontonan menarik untuk pembaca sekalian, huh ? huh ? mau, hawkeye ? bukannya biasanya kau yang selalu mengeluh _aah…roy…roy… ayo…cepetan…roy…_ begitu, kan ?"

98 persen…

99 persen…

100 persen….

Kemarahan Hawkeye tak terbendung lagi.

Mengejar Roy sampai keluar kantor, dengan tembakan-tembakan mautnya. "SIR ! Walau saya sudah berjanji untuk melindungi anda hingga menjadi presiden, tapi bukan berarti SAYA TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUH ANDA DENGAN TANGAN SAYA, sir ! lebih baik anda mati di sini saja, daripada terus omong omongan yang tidak senonoh itu !"

"gyaaaa maaf, hawkeye ! maaf ! cuma guyon, kok !"

"SIRR ! jangan lari ! pokoknya anda harus mendapat pelajaran !"

Havoc hanya dapat berdecak kagum sambil membaca cerita yang sudah di post oleh Roy (yang banyak sensornya itu loh…dia kasih judul **_LEMONADE IN THE OFFICE_** ) "hm… patut ditiru…lumayan juga jadi pedoman….bagus juga nih…belajar sama yang ahli…"

Mimi-chan : "WALAAH ! jangan dengerin Havoc ! sesat ! sesat !"


End file.
